fatal_conflict_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mask vs Carnage
Start Left Section chooses The Mask. Right Section chooses Carnage. No research. Just bloodshed. WHO WOULD WIN? Fight The city had enough trouble. The city was destroyed, everything was on fire, and Carnage was the cause of it. He laughed, before grabbing a little kid from a family and eating him up. Meanwhile It was an ordinary night in New York. The stars were shining, the building lights were as beautiful as ever, and a man with an ancient mask in his hand was walking down the street. Eager to try it on, Stanley Ipkiss couldn't help it and put the mask on. He started to run around like all hell and soon enough, The Mask was back. Walking in a cartoony fashion, he randomly shouted funny one-liners to people Meanwhile, Carnage was causing chaos to happen, but before he could go any further, The Mask stretched his leg to elastic proportions and tripped the fiend. Angered, Carnage kicked the man and soon, The Mask punched Cletus.....through the screen? Static replaced the background as The Mask walked away, a crack in the screen being formed. Carnage then jumped at his foe, ready to end his life. WELCOME TO THE CITY! FIGHT! The monster started the fight by turning his handf into a rock and punching The Mask in the face, only for him to roll out of the way and kick his foe in the stomach. He grabbed a hammer and whacked Carnage in the face. He got angry and soon, the two got in a tussle. The Mask had the upper hand, but Cletus's surprising strength countered his foe's infinite strength. The Mask then enlarged his fist and flattened the monster like a pancake. Carnage then changed into a boat, and rammed into his adversary. The Mask tried to move the boat, but he was mowed into slices. His healing factor kicked in, as the toon then stabbed the monster with a katana. It was to no effect as Kennedy also healed. The two foes then started punching at each other, each blow harder than the last. The Mask then grabbed an umbrella and opened it. Carnage then closed the umbrella to find that he had disappeared. Carnage looked all around him, and then before he knew it, his foot was tied to a rope, and said rope was tied to a rocket. It then launched the symbiote into space, where The Mask was on Mars. Judging by his wider grin, the masked menace had an insane suprise. Carnage then slammed The Mask, who still grinned cheek to cheek. He then pulled a god sword out of hammerspace, and stabbed Carnage on the shoulder and moved it. After what seemed to be hours, Cletus's arm gave way, as blood gushed from his arm. His other hand tried to punch The Mask into another planet, but he accidentally punched the god sword, as his other fist got stabbed into the blade.The Mask sliced his stomach, legs, eyes, back, head, etc. as blood flew everywhere. Carnage then gained wings and flew away, only for The Mask to grab on and stab him in the leg. There were so many gashes in him. The Mask then stabbed the back as it then crashed, leaving him there. He tried to move, but bear-traps snapped his feet, making more blood. The Mask then somehow nullified Carnage's ability to regenerate, keeping him like this. The Mask gained boxing gloves and rapidly punched the poor symbiote's face, making him lose his lips and teeth. He flung the alien high up and both landed on a building. The Mask then grabbed Carnage and flew up into the sky with him. Soon enough, he hit Carnage so hard, his head launched off, blood flying and his head rolling off into another place. K.O! Who did you want to win? The Mask\Stanley Ipkiss Carnage\Cletus Kennedy Category:What If Battles Category:Marvel vs Dark Horse Battles Category:Christian Higdon Category:Completed Battles